A última noite
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: resposta ao desafio da Ephemeron. Milo e Camus.


N/A: Saint Seiya não me pertence ou Milo e Camus já seriam um casal mais do que oficial.

A última noite

Meus olhos nos seus. Minhas mãos perdidas em seus cabelos vermelhos. Enquanto nós afundamos em meio aos lençóis de seda. Olho pela janela; apenas a lua e as estrelas nos testemunhando.

Nossos pensamentos presos a uma única certeza, tentando evitar a lembrança triste de que amanhã você vai embora.

Minhas mãos passeiam pelo seu corpo esguio, já tão conhecido, como se cada toque fosse uma novidade. Você fecha os olhos, geme, chama por mim, se desfaz às minhas carícias, mas as poucas lágrimas em seus olhos nunca iriam me passar despercebidas.

Sei que você não quer voltar para a Sibéria. Sei que você não quer ter discípulos. Mas é nosso destino seguir caminhos diferentes pelos quais ninguém pode nos acompanhar. Nós dois sabemos disso. E é por isso que não te peço pra ficar. Mesmo que cada célula do meu corpo deseje isso.

Seus lábios fazem contato com meu peito nu e eu enlouqueço conforme sua língua acaricia minha pele de uma maneira que eu nunca imaginei que o frio cavaleiro de Aquário fosse capaz.

Num movimento súbito com uma das mãos, pego seu queixo e ergo seu rosto, pressionando possessivamente seus lábios contra os meus. Te invadindo despudoradamente com a minha língua, tentando mostrar que mesmo quando você estiver longe eu sou seu.

Não espero que você me prometa tal coisa em retorno. Apenas você saber que eu te amo é o bastante pra mim. Apenas você saber que eu sempre te amei, mesmo que eu nunca tenha tido coragem de dizer isso até você dar o primeiro passo.

Você estica suas mãos para o lado tentando alcançar alguma coisa. Quando me dou conta, não são seus lábios, mas as pétalas brancas de um lírio que roçam deliciosamente em meu peito.

"Onde você conseguiu tudo isso, Milo?" sua voz me pergunta num sussuro rouco.

E de súbito eu não sei o que dizer. Me sinto envergonhado em te dizer a verdade a respeito dos oito lírios que coloquei sobre a cama na nossa última noite. Um gesto simbólico com muito mais significado pra mim do que pra você.

E não sei como explicar.

"Eu devia esses lírios pra você. Precisava te entregar." Minhas palavras estão longe de esclarecer alguma coisa, mas não deixam de ser verdadeiras.

Um lírio para cada aniversário seu desde que me apaixonei por você. Um lírio que não chegou às suas mãos para cada ano que te amei.

Oito anos.

E o primeiro passo foi seu.

Tudo o que eu sempre quis dizer. Todos os anos que eu te desejei. Eu devo isso a você. E a mim também. Por isso, os lírios. Sei que você não entendeu, mas não preciso que você entenda o por quê. Só que entenda que pra mim tem significado.

"Não importa, Milo. Eu não preciso saber não é?" Você sorri compreendendo as palavras que eu não disse.

Contenho as lágrimas que teimam em cair, ao pensar em como vou viver sem isso. Sem alguém que aceite minhas loucuras mesmo sem entendê-las. Sem alguém que me conheça de verdade. Sem alguém que eu amo. Sem você.

Meus lábios nos seus apaixonadamente, mais uma vez. Suas mãos alisando meus cabelos, tórax, barriga, coxas. Gemo teu nome e me entrego completamente nessa noite que é só nossa.

"Camus."

Envolvo sua cintura com minhas mãos e te deito de barriga pra cima sobre a cama. Me posiciono sobre você com as mãos espalmadas apoiadas nos lençóis de seda. Por um minuto eu não faço nada. Apenas olho fundo em seus olhos com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Um sorriso que mistura alegria e tristeza e condiz com tudo o que se passa na minha cabeça.

Então aproximo meu rosto do seu respirando rápido, nervoso como se fosse nossa primeira vez.

Mais um beijo e a sensação quente de ter a sua língua contra a minha. Me excito com suas unhas que me arranham as costas carinhosamente. Apartamos com as faces vermelhas e quentes, já sem fôlego.

Você se vira, deitando de bruços e entre lírios, lençóis de seda, mordidas e beijos te faço meu.

Desistindo de pensar, nos rendemos às sensações. Nossos gemidos cortam o ar silencioso da noite e eu não me importo com quem ouça. Deixe que o mundo inteiro saiba que eu te amo.

Deixe que todos saibam que nós somos um do outro. Pois, quanto a isso, não resta dúvidas.

O prazer aumenta. O calor aumenta. Suas unhas rasgam os lençóis na tentativa de extravasar a dor e o deleite. Atingindo o clímax te preencho por completo, ao que você me responde com um grito.

Paramos exaustos, ainda não satisfeitos. Você me quer e não é justo que apenas eu te faça meu na nossa última noite.

Suas mãos me guiam enquanto você se encaixa em mim. E nos amamos mais uma vez.

Com mais entrega, com mais paixão, com mais saudade. Já nem dói mais. Eu sinto apenas o prazer de ter você em mim, me amando e me querendo. Nossos corpos se movimentam num frenesi por mais.

Caímos juntos lado a lado incapazes de nos mexer. Você se aninha confortavelmente nos meus braços. Eu te envolvo com força como se assim pudesse te impedir de me deixar.

Beijo seu rosto e sua nuca com carinho. E você retribui chegando mais perto de mim. Seu cheiro me inebria, misturando-se ao cheiro dos lírios que nos rodeiam. Os lírios que eu trouxe só pra você.

Não consigo evitar as lágrimas de rolarem quentes pelo meu rosto, molhando seus cabelos.

"Milo?"

"Sim?"

"Você sabe que eu vou voltar, não sabe?"

Sei. E sei que não vai ser a mesma coisa. E você também sabe. Mas vamos nos enganar mais um pouco. É bem melhor assim. Eu penso enquanto faço que sim com um aceno de cabeça.

O 'eu te amo' ficou subentendido. Eu não cheguei a dizê-lo em voz alta, mesmo que tenha dito mil vezes em pensamento. Só tornaria tudo mais difícil. E nunca houve necessidade porque você sempre me entendeu. E eu sempre entendi você.

Agora eu só quero sentir seu corpo contra o meu enquanto adormecemos juntos esperando que essa noite nunca acabe.

Mas eu sei que vou acordar sozinho.

-FIM-

N/A: resposta ao desafio da Ephemeron! Ephe, vc queria um fic que te convencesse a gostar de poison e ice... Só posso dizer uma coisa: esse fic não convenceu nem a mim que já sou fã! Mas pelo menos minha lista de desafios não feitos tá diminuindo... Ah sim... E os lírios que aparecem nesse fic são uma referência ao meu fic 'Flores ao Vento' eu sei que eu sou uma tosca de fazer referências ao meu próprio fic, mas eu gostei de verdade desse lance dos lírios... Afinal é minha flor preferida; eu adoro fingir que são a flor do meu casal preferido XD xaropada e pieguice total e completa... Fazer o que? Em um dia só que eu levei pra fazer o que eu esperava?

Só mais um detalhe: o Camus já é cavaleiro nesse fic. Ele vai embora pra Sibéria treinar o Hyoga e o Isaac enquanto o Milo fica no Santuário.

That's it.

Lyra


End file.
